oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Order
This is an alternative take on the Jedi Order from Star Wars, set in a simpler Universe, inspired greatly by other great Sci-fi's, meant for use in private RP sessions. The Jedi Order The Jedi Order was originally a religious cult on Anamar (Planet of the Anamari, a race of which all members are psy-users). Today it encompasses members of all the known species of the galaxy who are known to be able to develop psy-powers, and it also monitors any other organization consisting of psy-users. While the cult is no longer religious, and no longer serves the same purpose, it has kept many of it's original traditions. Today it serves as the guardians of the galactic alliance, a peaceful alliance made between most of the species in the galaxy who have ascended to space-travel era. Hierarchy and Chain of Command 'The Councils' Every inhabited planet in the galactic alliance, is guarded directly by the jedi order, via representatives stationed there. As different solar systems are being terraformed and populated by different species, it is common for planets and solar systems to be so scarcely populated that there is barely need of jedi protection, and seeing as the jedi order doesn't have unlimited jedi's to station wherever they please, the tend to station only one or two jedi at certain very sparsely populated locations temporarily, but only as a temporary solution. Jedi stationed on planets, are typically elderly jedi, permanently wounded jedi or jedi with very limited psy-powers that are best put to use this way. Jedi with personal problems who turns out being ill-fit for the life of a jedi are also sometimes put on these duties as it better allows for a life. However few jedi there may reside on an inhabited planet, what ever their number, they make up the local jedi council (even if there is only one). One is elected as guardian of the planet, another is elected watchman and another is elected to be the Councilor. Being a planetary Councilor means that one ascends to sit in the council of the respective solar system. Every Solar System elects a Solar Sentinel (with authority over the watchmen of his system) and a Solar Guardian (who has authority over the planetary guardians) and they elect a councilor as well. The Solar Guardian and Councilar are if possible, not elected from the Solar Council, but found amongst planetary council members with no elevated position, preferably jedi with experience within the field. Typically a planetary jedi guardian is elected Solar guardian, and put on the solar council, while the planetary council that lost him will have to find a suitable replacement. Uninhabited solarsystems, do not have a guardian. They still have a sentinel who doubles as counsilor. Uninhabited systems are unlikely to have inhabitable planets, but some of the planets may be possible to tera-form. Sentinels of these uninhabites systems are usually living on a military space-station, or may have settled on the only inhabitable planet. In some cases, they enlist the help of the Jedi Service Corp. to make an enclave on the most likely to be terra-formed of the uninhabitable planets in the system, and this enclave is conditioned so that it may be lived in. These incredibly lonely Jedi, either spend a lot of time pendling back and forth between their post and the nearest civilized world, or devote their time to their studies. Above the solar councils, are the rim councils (the galaxy is divided into sectors known as rims), and every solar system belongs to a rim. Being elected councilor of the solar council means one has a place in the appropriate rim council. A rim council again has a Rim Sentinel, a Rim guardian and a Rim Councilor. Above all the councils, is the High Council, which consists of the Rim Councilors, several specially appointed Jedi, an elected grand master, the current battle master (alternative name for High guardian, appointed through trials) and a high sentinel. 'The Titles' Sentinels or watchmen are responsible for tracking down crystal sites for lightsaber crystals (these special crystals are only found at specific places that are called shadow sites), marking dangerous places in their sector for the galactic alliance, tracking down potential threats and tracking down new potential recruits with psy-potentials. Sentinels are not the problem solvers, they merely find trouble, and as such, they are information gatherers, and herds. Sentinels are very much also public relations of the jedi, usually working hard to maintaining a good relationship with the civilians in their sector. Typically, the sentinels aid the guardians in solving crime, due to having their contacts and quite often a better knack for dealing with people who are not military or law enforcement. Guardians serve as military leaders in time of need, and aid local law enforcement in keeping the peace. Higher positions mean that they must monitor the guardians serving under them, provide aid if necessary. How much work a guardian has depends a lot on the respective system. Any threats found by sentinels fall to the guardian to dispatch. Guardians work primarily with government forces to make sure that justice is served and that the people remain secure and protected. The Jedi Councilors are any of the jedi that has a council seat, without that being elevated to a specific position. They serve as local leaders of their respective Jedi communities, and the voice of that community in what ever higher council that may exist. They are politicians, spiritual leaders and scholars. While they technically outrank both sentinels and guardians, they know well to take advice from their co-workers when it comes to their respective areas of expertize. The primary job of the councilor is to make sure that Jedi interests are always kept in focus. To hold a title as a Jedi, one must acsend to the rank of Jedi Master, which is the highest rank within the jedi order to be held without an elected title. 'The Ranks' The lowest rank is the rank of initiate, and while holding this rank, the jedi is a trainee at a specific training facility of the Jedi Order. Depending on how well the Jedi develops, he/she will either advance within the Jedi Service Corp. (which is essentially a military force, with certain other uses), or will be apprenticed to a jedi- knight or master as a Padawan. Upon completing Padawanship (completing certain trials), the Padawan is knighted, and after successfully training a Padawan to knighthood one achieves the right to undergo the trials of masterhood, but many have to train for decades before completing the trials. It's also possible to be promoted to Master because one has been specifically selected for a specific title or job. At this point, the jedi still has the option to complete the trials however. Between the ranks Padawan, and Knight are the ranks of the Service Corp., which are essentially just military ranks. In the Service Corp., one is promoted as one gains veterancy, performs noteworthy deeds or shows specific talent. Upon falling in service (it is possible to retire from the service corp. at old age but it is a rare choice), Members of the Service Corp., are post humous promoted to Jedi Knights. Becoming a Jedi At any point when a person is discovered with psy-potential within the galactic alliance (except for with the Anamari) it is immediately removed from it's home to be trained in the ways of the jedi, unless the person is old enough to decide for itself that it will rather join a different psy-user organization, or unless the parents decide that the person is to be trained by another psy user organization. Depending on how old the individual is when found (compared to the specifics of their racial biology), it is decided how to train them. Using humans as example: 'Infants' If found at infant age, the child is sent to the temple on the planet Riluk (this planet is in the inner systems, very beautiful with much unspoiled nature, but Riluk city is one of the most technologically advanced cities in the galaxy, and home to advanced hospitals). Infants are trained in safe and fun environments, made to learn to use their psy abilities through games. They are kept on special diets, and stimulated in many ways so they may quickly develop mental- and physical strength. Infants raised at the temple on Riluk are incredibly quick to develop and grow independant, and almost none of the pupils there show any signs of being discontent with their situations. 'Toddlers' If found at toddler age (2-10 years - no, a 10 year old is not a toddler, but that is beside the point), the child is sent to the temple on Valia Dao (a remote and very peaceful farming colony planet which is sparsely populated). The planet and the facility specializes in removing the traumatic aspect of being removed from the child's parents, and creating happy and warm memories of the jedi order and the time spent at this specific temple. If found as an infant, once reaching the age of 2, the child is sent to Valia Dao, where they will continue to develop their powers, primarily through games and social activities. However, most jedi found as infants will already be capable of walking, talking and even reading in many cases, at age 2, and only depend on adult supervision when it comes to judgement calls, schooling, structuring and being fed, which means for many, the amount of adult supervision at this time is greatly reduced. After a few years on Valia Dao, schooling becomes the primary focus, and the children there study hard and are still kept on special diets. Instead of constantly being stimulated through games and activities, physical training is being eased into their lives around age 5. Swimming, running, weight-lifting, climbing, obstacle courses, shooting, fencing, self defence, throwing and many other disciplines are practiced to an extend normally not safe for children, but due to the diets and previous amount of physical conditioning, the children quickly adapt to the hard lifestyle, and somehow still manage to find time and energy to play after school, training, practice,chores and home work. Children begin learning about using psy-powers in more practical ways, such as to aid them when they need to perform specific tasks, including during self defence, and they start dabbling in lightsabers at this age as well. They are taught various languages, history, physics, chemestry, biology, mathematics, philosophy, psychology, medicine, economics, technology, IT, diplomacy and many other subjects, and the teaching of these subjects continues through out their training. They end up studying these many subjects at what equals candidate level, and while most jedi could probably not pass an exam in most of the subjects at this level, they do have a good understanding of a broad field, however, many actually DO gain a great understanding of, at least SOME of these subjects, while others continue to study them even after their training is actually completed. Some of the Galaxies leading scholars within the fields studied by the jedi order, are actually found within the order itself, despite there being millions of people studying outside the order. Apart from that, only professional translators master as many different languages as the jedi. 'Children ' If the child is between 10- and 14 years old , the order realizes that removing the trauma of being taken away is a lost cause, as the child has developed enough self consciousness to be aware of what is going on, despite merry distractions. Instead, they send the child to Garr'kur, a harsh frontier world where many dangers loom and put the child through military style schooling, demanding that the child takes responsibility for himself and the other students in order to make it through the day. They will constantly be put through tests in which they face actual dangers and made to help the colonists, and in this way, they discover a purpose and a higher meaning with their existence, despite possibly having trouble adjusting to being removed from their families. If found at a younger age, the child will have first been to Valia Dao, and the transfer to Garr'Kur is usually quite a shock, and the Jedi found at younger age, tend to have a harder time emotionally dealing with the sudden change of tone and environement that comes with the new temple, despite most likely being much more suited for it, as they already have the physical and mental conditioning needed to function in such an environment. Eventually, it usually takes those that came from Valia Dao only slightly less time coming to terms with the change of environment, than it does the ones that come directly from civilian life, but it's important to note that the children found at a younger age will be put through a much harder program immediately, where as the ones that arrive directly will have their program gradually adjusted. It's not expected that children found between age 10 and 14 will ever become skilled enough to become padawans, how ever a surprising amount of them do infact succeed in this, just below 50%. Garr'kur is last stop for anyone discovered up until the age of 14. They will remain at Garr'kur until they eventually become padawans, or transfer into the Jedi Service Corp. Here, the initiates are trained as officers in all aspects of combat (naval, space, air and land) to the admiral/general level, as well as recieving special forces training at same level as the most elite of the Galactic alliance special forces. Those who pass the actual officers- and special forces exams, are allowed to try for the Padawan trials, they have until they turn 18 to complete these trials, which is typically about 1-2 years, depending when they were discovered. Once Those who fail the exams are transferred to the Jedi Service Corp. immediately. 'Teenagers, young adults and adults' If older than 14 years old when discovered, the child is sent to the temple on Dathomeere, a beautiful world that has both great cities, small communities and vast amounts of unspoiled nature. At the temple there, they will study in an environment that is suited to teenagers and young adults and even fully grown people. On Dathomeere, only other late discoveries are found, and it is highly rare that anyone found at this late age will become padawans, infact, many of the late discoveries are so old and set in their ways at the time of discovery that they cannot even pass the trials for the Service Corp. and special jobs within the service corp. must be found for them, typically in the non-military section of the corp. 'Padawanship' Typically when turning 15 or 16, after having passed the padawan trials, which are a bunch of tests that requires the jedi to show his mastery of his psy-powers, as well as a series of mental evaluations, physical tests and a trial of lightsaber combat, the jedi is apprenticed to a master of the order. He will then serve as that person's right hand and learn from that person. At this point, it is near certain that the padawan will acsend to knighthood, and as such, focus on mastering psy-abilities and lightsaber combat is maintained through out the following years of padawanship. At the very earlierst, when the padawan turns 21 is it possible to attempt the trials of knighthood. Padawans work with, and assist their masters on missions as often as they simply train with said master. Upon becoming Padawan, the jedi must construct his own lightsaber, crafting every part on his own. He must also get the crystal needed on his own. 'Knighthood' Once the trials of Knighthood are passed, the jedi is finally an independant operative. At this time, the Jedi is no longer requires to partake in any actual trials or tests, and there are no immediate consequences of choosing not to advance forward anymore. It is a rare thing for a jedi, however, to end his career as a knight, if he passed padawan trials, as most knights strive for the rank of master. Those who continously fail to advance from this point are usually eventually promoted and stationed on planets with one of the elective titles bestowed upon them. Jedi knights serve the order as operatives, having the option to join several organizations within the order itself.